


Work in Progress

by Miss_Fabtabulous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hopefully a plot, I want to say slow burn, I'll work on these tags later, I'm horrible at this, Sex, Smut, but let's get real here, but you love him, fuck it, i'm trying okay?, kylo is a bitch, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fabtabulous/pseuds/Miss_Fabtabulous
Summary: New job, assistants, sexy dreams???Welcome to your new life on the finalizer! Yay! How fun...Dealing with a Stick-Up-His-Ass General, a bombardment of physicals, and having blue ovaries, or whatever the female version of blue balls is, due to very erotic dreams is you everyday life! Now to find out who your mystery Dream Guy is and move on with your life!Let's all be honest here, we just want the fucking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, you felt sorry for the poor woman who had to be stuck with the temperamental manchild.

_ Feverish touching, heated kisses, your back being pressed against the wall. Hungry hands roamed up and down your body, squeezing at your hips, thighs, and breasts. Everything was a blur. How did you get into this situation? Who was this man? Why was this so intoxicating? Who knows, but in the moment you could care less. He kissed you with such ferocity that it sent your mind spinning, putting you into a daze. The ache between your legs was growing, and judging by the grinding from the man, so was his. You scratched at his scalp gently, lightly pulling at his hair, he gave you a small growl in return. He bit down on your lip causing you to gasp softly and giving him a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. You moaned softly, savoring the moment. God you were drunk on him. Your tongues danced as he held your thighs, wrapping them around him and giving him a better chance to grind into you. Each thrust sent a wave of electricity through you. You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed him to take you against this wall right now or you were going to die. Your finger trailed down his chest, you could feel through the fabric how toned he was, he was practically sculpted. There was a wildfire coursing through you and only one thing could satisfy it. Hastily you undid his pants and -- holy shit he was well endowed! Holy fuck… how was that supposed to fit in you?! _

 

_ “Your thoughts are loud” he grumbled softly, pulling away from your lips and giving you a chance to breathe. He moved your hair away from your neck and kissed it, biting down gently as he undid your pants. _

 

_ “Always so loud… absolutely no filter… such a nuisance” he bit down harder on your neck and began to suck on it, tracing his finger up and down you slit. You mewled softly, you needed more attention than just his teasing. _

 

_ “And what are you going to do about it?” You panted out. For the first time you looked up and glared at him. Those eyes. Those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. His plump lips pulled back into a cocky smirk as he lined himself up at your entrance. _

 

_ “I’ll just have to shut you up” _

 

You fell to the floor with a very hard ‘  **thump** ’. Your alarms were blaring, but you were too busy wrestling your sheets like they were an actual intruder. You slammed your hand down on your clock which blinded you with the very neon red numbers, practically  **mocking** you for the little amount of sleep that you got.

 

That dream, that damn dream. For two years straight that’s all you’ve dreamed about. And always right before the good part you have to wake up. Whatever the female equivalent of blue balls were, that’s exactly what you had. Blue ovaries? I mean… that sounds right… I mean, ovaries produce your eggs, but… you don’t ejaculate them…

 

The knocking at your door quickly snapped you out of your thoughts, and made you aware of the literal pain in your ass. You got up off the floor, rubbing your ass gently as you opened the door to your quarters.

 

“Good morning miss!” Ah, your adorable assistant. His name though seemed to always elude you. By stars, if you didn't try your hardest to remember whenever you saw him. Something with an H… definitely starting with an H.

 

“What do you want Harry.” You tried to rub the sleep out of your eyes but were failing miserably. Stars… you started working for the First order a year or two ago now, and you still couldn’t get used to being in space. Matter of fact, you haven’t had a decent night sleep since starting, always plagued with those… semi-erotic dreams. You should probably see a shrink.

 

“Oh! Well… General Hux needs you immediately.” You rolled your eyes, what does that little leprechaun need. Okay, big leprechaun. Besides the point!

 

“Go tell him I’ll be there in a moment, let me get dressed first.” You shooed away your assistant, how cool was it that you had an assistant?

 

You got dressed in the blah First Order clothes. Gray, gray, and more gray. Not a single flash of color, not your style, but hey they paid you well. Just a couple more months and you would finish your contract with them. Maybe you would explore the galaxy, help people, find new cures… or maybe find a tropical planet, kick back and spend the rest of your short life there in paradise. You ran your fingers through your hair real quick trying to looking somewhat presentable, and headed out into the halls setting route for General Wannabe-Ruler. You dodged out of the way of a troop of storm troopers, everyone was so organised here it made you feel out of place. Not saying you were a messy person, but you're not the most organized person… no one needs to know about your garbage drawer in your desk.

 

I swear, General Huggiekinz just wants to torture me! He wants me to die, brutally, jokes on him though if I die I'm going to haunt his smug ass.

 

Funny enough the General had to be your best friend on this ship seeing as he at least tolerated your presence. Granted your little talks may not always be the best, and again you swore he lived to see you suffer, none the less he was the person you liked to bother the most. You swore by the end of your contract that you would break him down and get him to call you his friend.

 

“So nice of you to finally join me doctor ” ahh good ol' stick up his ass. Where would you be without his condescending tone.

 

“Sorry, I overslept. Someone decided to keep me late filling out paperwork that could have easily been done by my assistant” you sent him a glare and plopped down into your chair, crossing your arms. He merely rolled his eyes at your childish antics and set his data pad down.

 

“Well, we have to keep our so wonderful doctor on her feet. We didn’t scour the galaxy for her to only be faced with mediocrity now could we?”

 

Stupid smug face, I will end you

 

You gave him the fakest smile you could “You’re so right my liege, how may I EVER be of service to you?” you moved from your chair onto your knees, giving him a dramatic bow. Wow, it is seriously a miracle that you haven’t been dumped into a trash compactor and left to die. Not saying that thought hadn't crossed his mind once or twice.

 

His lips curled back in a small sneer, simply rolling his eyes at you. Nothing more than a nuisance to him. Moving back to your chair you leaned back and played with a couple strands of your hair, losing interest in the conversation.

 

"We need some to perform physicals on all our Officers, Lieutenants, and other high ranking officials." Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head. That was… a crazy number of people to check. No way could you finish that in your last few months here. Oh that asshole.

 

"You KNOW I can't do all of this in the short time I have left" Nearly slamming your hands down onto his desk. He leaned back and crossed his arms, a smug look setting in on his face. This bastard .

 

“Well,” you could already see where this was heading , “You better get started then, if you want to enjoy your retirement on time” This fucking leprechaun.

 

"I am no longer going to be accountable for my actions!" You pushed the papers off his desk and stormed out, not even paying attention to the profanity that was being shouted at you. This was dumb, life was dumb, sweet sweet escape was nearly in your grasp. Your longing for an actual world will have to wait… for now you have to figure out where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stars...I need to get laid… and fast”

_ You couldn’t help but find it sexy, watching him struggle against his restraints. This must have been what it felt like when he watched you. Dominant, powerful, so in control. Stars this feeling itself was almost just as addicting as the sex. _

 

_ “You look so powerless… so helpless… tell me how I can make you feel better” you smirked as you sat next to him on the bed weaving your fingers through his hair. He leaned into your touch gently, enjoying such a affection, almost like he had been starved of it. You kissed his forehead sweetly, trailing a teasing hand down to his soft dick. _

 

_ “See, now this just won’t do now will it?” You teased him. He rolled his eyes at you, thrusting up into your hand. _

 

_ “Well then you’re going to have to fix this problem seeing as I’m… a little tied up” He pulled against his restraints to prove his point further. You laughed at his jokes, he very rarely ever made one. You left a kiss on his plump lips and moved down to his neck. Stroking his cock you left sloppy kisses, biting here and there. His moans were exhilarating and filled you with lust. The power of knowing that you were the one making him feel like this was almost too much for yourself. _

 

_ You let go of his cock when he was standing at full attention. You pulled away from his neck to rake your eyes over his naked body, and you quite liked what you saw. A few beauty marks graced his torso, but if anything they added a nice contrast to his ghost like complexion. As your eyes trailed further up, his messy locks were covering his face. His hair, you could play with it for hours. It was so soft and silky, and you could have sworn you smelled a hint of… god what was it? It was quite literally on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn’t place what the smell was. Nonetheless, it smelled safe, comforting, like nothing wrong could ever happen as long as you were in his presence. Your heart pounded. This was so electrifying, you could almost feel the static in the air. Or maybe it was something else? _

 

_ “For the love of -- stop teasing me and fuck me already” his voice sounded lecherous, and was there a hint of whining? You licked your lips and slowly straddled his hips. _

 

_ “I believe I am the one who is supposed to be in charge here” You grinded your hips down into him. You saw him bite back a moan. You smirked and laced your fingers through his hair, making sure to grab a handful. You leaned in close,kissing the tip of his nose before whispering, “Beg for me… and I’ll give you the whole galaxy.” _

 

_ He was conflicted, his pride stopping him from out right doing it. He let out a growl and scowled out you. _

 

_ “Please… Mistress… be so kind as to ride my cock” His face looked like he was swallowing poison, but his words ignited a fire in you and you wanted him inside you. Now. _

 

_ “Your wish is my command” _

 

Jesus christ these dreams just seemed to get profoundly more erotic. Why… why couldn’t you for once sleep until the dream was complete? Seriously it was like your mind didn’t want you to have a happy ending and just be constantly frustrated for your entire life.

 

You laid in bed, your arms sprawled out and your hair was a mess. Your eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, you were trying to will yourself to going back to sleep, but your brain just wasn’t having it. You groaned as you covered your face with a pillow and let out a short scream. Life was just so unfair. You threw your blankets to the floor and dragged yourself out of bed, you needed a cold shower before you burst out into flames. You stripped from your clothes and turned on the shower before stepping into it. You let the water cascade down your body, an arm out keeping you propped up. These dreams were getting to you. You don’t know why they started, you don’t even know that guy. You’ve never seen anyone like him before in your life and yet your mind was absolutely infatuated with him. This was absurd!

 

“Stars...I need to get laid… and fast” you shut off the water and got out, drying your hair and getting ready for the day. Just another long boring day of going over medical records and seeing a lot more of people than you would like to see. Why… why did the First Order have to have so many people working for them? Seriously, we get it you all have big dicks, can we cut it out now? You made your way down to your office, data pad in hand. You’ve maybe seen just about everyone on this god forsaken ship, and yet there was still a couple hundred more people to see. You got to your office, some kaff and what looked to be a bowl of cement was already on your desk. Your assistant Hugh was so thoughtful, tad bit skittish, but thoughtful nonetheless. Plopping down in your chair you took a swig of the hot liquid and simply stirred the wet cement.

 

“We appear to have all the credits we could ever need, and yet they want to poison us with the food” You grumbled, pushing the bowl away. Maybe you could get some insta bread later, for now you had work to do.

 

Well you tried to work… until your assistant Harvey interrupted you.

 

“Miss… you’re wanted in the infirmary.” finally! Something you actually trained for! You jumped to your feet and hurried out the door, Hector following you close behind and filling you in on the details.

 

“O-Our Commander had… a little problem, and took it out on a nearby lieutenant.” You were so excited, you could care less that someone actually got hurt, you just wanted to be busy with something that wasn't looking at naked people. Only naked person you wanted to see was the gorgeous man in your dreams. But that was a different matter. You got to the infirmary quickly, just a low ranking officer who had the pleasure of running into your temperamental child of a Commander. You looked over his chart, nothing too serious, which was a tad bit surprising knowing what usually happened when someone were to be in the unfortunate event of being in proximity of the commander during one of his outbursts.

 

“Bruising to the trachea...probably won’t be able to talk for awhile” You internally pouted, you wanted something more serious, but alas this will have to do for now.

 

“Well Lieutenant…” you glanced at his charts quickly “Schwarts, you should be fine. You’ll live. Though I would ice your throat twice a day to help with swelling, and would advise against talking for about a week maybe more, depending on how you’re feeling” You gave him a kind smile, poor kid looked so young and yet had to deal with being nearly choked to death. He gave you a quick nod as you handed him an ice pack.

 

“I would also advise to maybe stay out of the Commanders line of sight for awhile." You joked with him. A hint of a smile showed up on his face, and you dismissed him back to his quarters. You sat in a nearby spinny chair and spun around.

 

“Holden, I can’t live like this! I need action! Adventure! A place with an actual atmosphere!” you whined.

 

“Well then, I have an offer for you” Stars it was king Prick himself, that stupid smug general.

 

“I’m relocating you,” your eyes lit up and you could see him cringe, “to the Star Killer Base. We need a competent doctor to run physicals for the higher ranks, and seeing as you're almost done with the higher ranks on the ship, you're the best person for the job.” He sounded disinterested, and nearly disgusted with it, but oh my word…

 

_ I get to perform a physical on him! Oh I’m gonna make him regret it for the rest of his life _

 

You gave him a horrible salute, just dreaming about how when you take his blood to perform tests you're going to miss his vein a bunch of times.

 

“Sir yes sir! I will not let you down!” You were so giddy, you couldn’t wait to be on an actual planet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the more we go into it the chapters will get longer, hopefully. For now here you go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck why was that so fucking hot and why are you so strangely aroused right now? Get yourself together woman!

_ You giggled as you rested your head on his chest, your finger tracing sloppy patterns into his skin. His fingers played with your hair, messing it up more than it already was. You felt light, like you were floating on air, your legs tangled with his. Everything seemed so right, you didn’t have a care in the world. You felt his hand slowly move from your hair to slowly sliding down your back. _

 

_ “Are you seriously ready for another round?” You laughed, biting his shoulder playfully. _

 

_ “My dear, I am always ready for more of you. In fact,” He pinned you to the bed, lowering his head and capturing your lips in a passionate, yet short, kiss. “I think I need a taste” _

 

_ He gave you a playful peck before showering your cheeks in feather like kisses. You giggled and tried to move, but his strong hands were interlocked with yours and kept you in place. He soon trailed the kisses down to your neck, where they became deeper and more sloppy. He left open mouthed kisses, and would bit down gently; giving you a sharp nip here and there to keep you on edge. You had to fight back a moan as he made his way down to your breasts. There he bit down harder and began to suck causing you to squirm, your breathing became labored as your arousal grew. He left dark purple bruising in his wake, making sure they made a trail down to your naval. He stopped and glanced up at you, the look in his eyes was carnivorous, just like an animal stalking his prey. He gave you a quick smirk before his head dropped down between-- _

 

“Miss!” You awoke with a start, bolting up and sending papers everywhere.

 

“I’m awake! I’m up!” You swung your head back and forth quickly, as if trying to persuade yourself that you were actually up. You reached up and with your index and thumb, you wiped away the crust in your eyes.

 

“Henry, what do you want?” you let out a slight yawn as you stretched, a few joints cracking in the process.

 

“Y-You… you were…” he leaned in real close, afraid that if anyone were to pass by that they would hear what he was about to say.

 

“Moaning…” he whispered. Instantly you felt the heat rise to your cheeks.

 

“Hunter! I would never” you scolded, quite embarrassed that he would even hear you make those kinds of sounds.

 

“A-Actually Miss… my name--” you cut him off quickly, just wanting him to leave already.

 

“Enough Hayden, I don’t want to hear it. Leave me to my work… me falling asleep set me back a couple hours and I still have a lot of profiles to comb over before I'm finished with my work here in this horrendous ship.” He nodded hesitantly and quickly scurried out of your office.

 

You rubbed your temples gently, you could feel a headache starting to come on, and if you weren’t careful it could turn into a full blown migraine. You opened the water bottle next to you and drank most of its contents before setting it back down.

 

Scoping the few remaining profiles, you figured you could probably finish all the physicals today… then start a whole new round of physicals with a new group of people… yay. You groaned and face planted your desk, but quickly found that to be a horrible solution as you rubbed your head in even more pain.

 

“Okay I cannot be confined here any longer!” You stood abruptly, grabbing your coat and storming out.

 

“Hugo, if anyone calls tell them I died!” You shouted at your poor assistant before leaving.

 

You wandered the halls absentmindedly, nowhere in particular you wanted to go, just being a soul drifting about. In all honestly you were actually just procrastinating. You didn’t want to be stuck behind some desk just reviewing paperwork, you wanted to be a doctor in action! You wanted to care for your patients, you want to perform surgeries, you wanted life and death scenarios! Ever since you’ve come to the Finalizer, all you’ve been is a stupid desk jockey, not that there’s anything wrong with being a desk jockey. It just wasn’t something that was meant for you. You need a life of freedom! One of adventure! And that’s exactly what you thought you were getting when you signed a contract with the First Order.

 

Honestly, you didn’t care much at all about this whole ‘good vs. evil’ mumbo jumbo. The First Order and the Resistance are both kinda dumb, and you don’t really fit in with either of them. In actuality the only reason you’re with the First order is because they pay extremely well, and they personally sought you out. Why? Maybe because you’re the most fucking amazing doctor in the galaxy! No, probably not that… I mean, you’re a decent doctor and very  _ very  _ cocky about your work, but I wouldn’t go so far as to say you’re the  _ most  _ amazing doctor in the galaxy. Most attractive? Absolutely. No denying that whatsoever.

 

 _Goodness, and you know who else is attractive? That guy I keep dreaming about. Who even is he? And why do I always, ALWAYS_ _, have to wake up before the good part. Gods, if only I could really just push him down and have my way--_

 

“Oi, watch where you’re going” you bumped into someone, more like a brick wall, and fell to the grounded.

 

“Like seriously, at least PAY attention!” you growled and looked up at them. You were about to say something else, but it felt as though someone had slammed your mouth shut, your jaw ached and felt as though your teeth had been shattered. Though licking them proved that they were still there and intact… for now.

 

“I’d be  _ careful  _ as to what you say to me”

 

There was no god was there? Definitely not. I mean, unless this god loved to torture you and see you suffer… You just had to run into  _ the _ Commander. Wow. Nice going you, it was nice knowing you life.

 

“Because if you don’t choose your next words carefully,  _ then I’ll just have to shut you up permanently  _ ”

 

_ holy fuck why was that so fucking hot and why are you so strangely aroused right now? Get yourself together woman! _

 

You felt the pressure in your jaw slowly dissipate, and you stroked it carefully to make sure it wasn’t broken.

 

“I’m so sorry Commander...I should have been paying closer attention. Please forgive me” you rasped out. He seemed pleased with your response.

 

“Don’t let it happen again. Dismissed.” he straightened his robes out and turned on his heel to walk away. 

 

_ Oh yeah, you're so scary. Go ahead and walk away without apologizing. Yeah and go fuck yourself you fucking emo beanpole… but why do you smell so familiar  _

 

You saw him freeze instantly. Your eyes widened and you quickly bolted down the nearest corridor before he could even turn to force choke you into oblivion.

 

God you had to watch what you thought around him, he’s a freaking mind reader! You dashed through the halls, making sure to dodge out of everyone’s way. You could have  _ sworn  _ you heard footsteps chasing you, but then again these halls always had Stormtroopers in them so maybe it was just your imagination playing tricks on you.

 

You weren’t taking any chances. You found an abandoned closet and hid in it. You were breathing heavily, a hand over your heart as you felt it racing.

 

“I-I… need t-to work out m-more…” you wheezed out, trying (and failing) to catch your breath. You slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. You pulled your knees to your chest and calmed down, the adrenaline finally fading and leaving you tired. You looked at the watch on your wrist.  _ 23:47.  _ Wow, had you really been out of your office for that long? Five whole hours just seemed to fly by while wandering. How long did you nap for? Maybe an hour or two at the most. These dreams were killing you, and sleeping in space with no variation between night and day besides your watch telling you the time, was absolutely killing you. You couldn’t live like this! You needed the sunshine, you needed to feel it on your skin! You needed the cold breeze of winter, the changing of seasons! Something! Anything! Alas here you were confined to this vessel that wanted to slowly destroy your spirits. Luckily enough, you ARE being relocated to the Star Killer Base, but not being located fast enough. 

 

After maybe an hour of hiding out in the closet, you deemed it safe enough to leave and head back to your quarters. The door slid open and you slipped inside quietly. You changed into some comfy clothes that weren’t so stiff as the uniform you were required to wear, and climbed into bed. You snuggled in and slowly began to drift asleep. Maybe in the morning you would talk to General Gingerbread man into relocating you faster to your planet where you could have real gravity and sunshine instead of fluorescent lights. Especially now seeing as you’re pretty sure, about 99% positive, the Commander wants to murder you.

 

Oh, but that is something for morning you to deal with. Night you wants to slip into sweet sweet unconsciousness and dream about your dream boat hunk. Maybe you’ll actually get to finish this time instead of always being blue balled… blue ovaried… blue breasted? Who knows, you’re too tired to care at the moment. All your problems are for morning you, for now all you need is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, trying to update regularly! Like, just be lucky you got two chapters in one day! Who knows the next time you'll see a chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I take it back, I don’t wanna be here! Take me back to the doom machine in the sky!”

_His fingers were basically teasing her the way they trailed lazily up her curves. She let out a weak whine and he laughed at her pitiful effort. She buried her face into her pillow and wrapped herself up in the blankets._

 

_“Stoooooooop… why are you such a tease in the morning” sleepily she reached up and rubbed her left eye with her palm. He was propped up on his arm watching her with such an adoring look in his eyes. His face held a peaceful smile, everything just felt so right with her, he couldn’t quite explain it. The power that this girl held over him was tremendous. He would do anything to make her happy, for it was her happiness that gave him his own._

 

_“Excuse me? I’m the tease? You’re the one who is sexily draped in blankets, with your hair so perfectly messy and your face just the right amount of sleepy” He felt his heart race as she turned to face him, he felt her daggers pierce right through him, but her eyes held no malicious intent._

 

_“You’re so… “ She seemed to be searching for the right word to use, and he felt his longing to kiss her grow, “Dumb”_

 

_He couldn’t help but laugh, just the way she had said it and how long it took for her to figure out what to say was amusing to him. Never would anyone call him dumb for fear of the consequences. Though maybe it was just that, that drew him to her. The way she would speak her mind, stand up to him, how fierce she was. It was overwhelming. He was an addict, and she was his drug._

 

_He moved his hand to push the mess that she called her hair out of her face. In the process, he tilted her head up and captured her lips and a soft, loving kiss. He could feel her smile. His heart was bursting, his mind was spinning, this just didn’t seem real. She pulled away slowly, trying to savor the moment of the kiss. Her eyes were still closed, but he couldn’t help but stare. She was absolutely breathtaking, and by far the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. She opened her eyes, batting her long lashes at him a few times, before playfully biting her lip. Stars above, those lips were heavenly._

 

_“Hey…” she placed her chin in her hand, staring at him._

 

_“Hmm?” He stroked her hair gently._

 

_“You're such a dork”_

 

You awoke abruptly, the ship having landed quite harshly causing you to not only bump your head but also fall out of your seat. Goodness you were an absolute mess. The week had just been a whirlwind of crazy. First you had to pack up your little room. Though it wasn’t the greatest of rooms, you had grown attached to it. It was your sanctuary, a place where you could escape the madness that was the galaxy fighting against itself, and you could hide away in your ancient books. Who even had books now a day? They were rare and extremely hard to find, yet you had quite the number in your collection, and you were mighty proud of it.

 

Second, you had to say goodbye to your quote amazing unquote friends, i.e. a couple Stormtroopers and a few low rankings officers that you forced your friendship upon whether they liked it or not, and judging by how… ahem… **lack of emotions shown** at the news of you leaving they probably didn’t like it.

 

And finally, your dreams had been a lot stranger… and frankly more domestic than usual. An example being, now you were seeing your dreams through your ‘dream guys’ eyes. And oh my god, did you actually say you loved him?! I mean, you barely knew him! At least physical you did, dream you was a whole other story. What she did was definitely not a reflection of your own actions. But still, it was weird… and slightly unsettling seeing yourself so… loving to another person. Not saying you couldn’t be loving, just being that you do not like most people seeing as most people do not like you for reasons being: over dramatic, sarcastic, horrible sense of humor, eating with mouth open, loud, obnoxious, and mostly an asshole. Hey, you had your faults, but still… there was some good in you. Though it may just be deeper inside you, and not a lot of people like to stick around and see it.

 

Ahhh, but forget all that, you were on your new home! Finally an actual planet! Somewhere you could actually go outside and not be sucked out into the vacuum of space, how lovely. You got up off the ground, leaning against your seat that was still warm thanks to your amazing butt. As soon as the doors opened you made a break for it, for the first time in what seemed like forever, your feet would be on real solid ground! Oh my god! You were rushing, not paying attention to the shouting going on. Yes, just a few more feet! And as soon as your feet touched the ground the sudden blast of cold hit you, nearly freezing you to your core. Oh god… this was a mistake.

 

“I take it back, I don’t wanna be here! Take me back to the doom machine in the sky!” You wrapped your arms around yourself trying to preserve whatever heat you could as you made your way back onto the ship. You were shaking like a leaf, what in the world were you thinking?! Who needs gravity, gravity is waaaay overrated anyway. Yet to ruin your parade even more, the evil leprechaun stepped out from the shadows, that annoying smirk on his face. He… he was obviously dressed for the cold, with a thick general jacket, black pants absorbing all the light and heat from whatever sun there was, and what looked to be some amazing boots to keep his feet warm. This was unfair. Someone should have told you that they were sending you straight to hell, and not a nice planet that you actually expected them to set up base on.

 

“Oh Doctor, I thought you wanted to be on a planet?” He said smugly. God if you weren’t trying to preserve body heat, you would smack that look right off his face. But alas you were nearly a popsicle.

 

“FN-8512, would you be so kind as to get our doctor a coat so she doesn’t freeze to death?” Aw look, he cared if you died, how sweet. A Stormtrooper gave you a coat and you automatically melted into it. Oh my word, it felt as soft as Wookie fur. Whatever this material was, you needed to make sure you had at least twelve blankets made from the stuff.

 

“Follow me Doctor, I’ll show you to your new quarters” General Know-It-All marched off the ship, his hands tucked behind his back like a proper shoulder. You followed him and stuck your tongue out, mocking him. Quickly though you found that to be a bad idea as you could literally feel your tongue freezing, so you sucked it back inside your mouth. You held the coat tightly around you, this was a serious life and death situation in which if this coat left your body you would surely die. Gingy led you inside the base, and frankly it wasn’t much better in there as it was outside. I mean, you wouldn’t die without your coat now, but still… it was cold. Ah one of your many many weaknesses, the cold. You loved it and hated it at the same time. It was complicated.

 

“Couldn’t we afford a heater?” You asked, looking around and trying to keep up. Damn him and his legs. He didn’t even spare you a glance as he made sharp turns, trying to make this as difficult for you to follow as he could.

 

“Heat makes us comfortable, the cold keeps us on edge. Besides as a doctor, you should know that colder weather helps keep disease at bay” He was a prick, and you decided that he was going to become your mortal enemy. You nearly ran into him as he stopped so abruptly. He typed in a code on the keypad and the door swished open.

 

“These are your quarters. Your things will be brought momentarily. We will let you adjust for two days, but then you will start administering physicals. We have to make sure our officers are in peak condition for what’s to come.” That last bit had you raising your eyebrow, but you decided to let it slide.

 

“Cool… so… you can go now, like… no boys in my room” You quickly side-stepped him into your room and gave him a fake smile.

 

“You understand” And before he could say another word, you pressed a button and the door swished closed. Man you loved that sound. You turned around and examined your room. It was definitely bigger than your last one, and oh my word they actually did have heaters here! You rushed to the panel on the wall, and thank the stars above, you could control it! You fiddled a bit, but finally figured out how to work it. You cranked up the temperature and relaxed into a chair next to you, snuggling impossibly farther into your fuzzy coat. Lazily you scanned the rest of the room, actually paying attention as to what was in it. You had a large bed, quite different from the twin bed in your last room. There was an empty cabinet, presumably for you to put your things on, a dresser, a mirror, and a light on a nightstand next to your bed. Very minimal, but you loved it and it would be easier for you to keep it cleaned. You eyed the door at the other end of the room, that was most likely the bathroom. You could spend time looking at that late, right now your new bed was practically singing to you, and who were you to deny it? You got off your chair and flopped onto the bed, sinking into it. For a moment you thought you died, because this felt too good to be real. It was like you were floating on a cloud. A smile spread across your face and you turned to lie on your back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Your mind was racing with thoughts. You were in a new environment, with a new set of people, and goodness you hoped your assistant was okay. Was he supposed to come with you? When was the last time you saw him? Oh Hubert was probably fine, and if you really needed him you could probably ask General Stick-Up-His-Ass to bring him here for you. You sighed and closed your eyes, thinking about how many MORE physicals you needed to give this coming month. Still, you had a job to do and you’d be damned if you didn’t do it well.

 

You grabbed a part of your blanket and rolled over, forming a human burrito. You felt oh so warm, and could practically feel yourself being lulled to sleep. You yawned and buried your head under your pillow. Your thoughts were tomorrow’s problem, for now you needed to rest. Hell tomorrow’s thoughts were probably still going to be pushed to the day after that too. Maybe tomorrow you could be productive? Nah, you were totally going to sneak around the base and see who you could force your friendship on. Man that was some unlucky soul. Or who knows, maybe you could make actually friends by being, gasp, nice? Absolutely unheard of. You laughed inwardly before you finally found yourself slipping away into sweet sweet oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, I actually wrote this while procrastinating homework. College is stressful, and I might be a little scarce up until December 14, but I shall still try! Hope you like the new chapter! Comments are super appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t know you wanted my attention so bad General. If one didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on me

_“Why are you so beautiful?” That deep rumble was so peaceful. You pressed your ear even farther into his chest, trying to basically become one with him. His steady heartbeat drummed against you, seeming to lull you back into a heavenly sleep. You let a small laugh escape you, tangling your fingers into his hair._

 

_“I don’t know… how are you so shredded” You teased him back. Your ears were met with a quiet laugh, almost as if he were trying to hide it from you._

 

_“I don’t think anyone has ever called me shredded before… but it’s nice to know that you find me somewhat attractive,” he kissed your bare shoulder, gently biting it and baring his teeth._

 

_“Hey, I never said that” You turned your head to look at him, kissing the tip of his nose._

 

_“If anything, you’re the attractive one here… with such a breathtaking beauty… queen of the whole galaxy” He grabbed a handful of your ass, giving it a tempting squeeze._

 

_“If you let me… I will make you Queen. Everyone at your beck and call, living the life of luxury, never having to lift a finger again. Being treated exactly how you should” He traced a finger up your naked back. You purred softly and sat up, straddling him gently, grinding down._

 

_“You know that’s no life for me. I love to be free, go where I please, not having all eyes on me,” You leaned close and gave his ear a loving bite, “The only person I want to be at my beck and call is you… my king.” He growled and gripped your hips tightly, giving you a quick thrust, making you feel how hard he had grown._

 

_“You drive me crazy… yet keep me so sane… who are you” He kissed you hard, desperately trying to line himself up at your entrance needing you right now._

 

_“I’m just your friendly neighborhood doctor”_

 

Staring at your ceiling, you pondered why your subconscious hated you so much, never letting you finish your beautifully errotic dreams. Always leaving you so hot and bothered, begging for more. I mean… you could always satisfy yourself, but where was the fun in that? You much rather watch as your dream guy pleasured you, letting you wake up satisfied and actually giving you the option of maybe touching yourself to those beautiful dreams. Alas no, your mind hated you. Maybe it was because you were such a nerd growing up this is payback for all the hot boys you never kissed even though your mind was screaming at you to. You sighed and begrudgingly pulled back your blankets and sat up. You stretched, hearing a few pops to appease yourself. You curled your toes and set your feet down onto the cold floor. A chill ran up your spine and you quickly grabbed a blanket to shield yourself from it. You yawned and made your way slowly to the bathroom, giving yourself a one over in the mirror. It seemed you were gaing bags under your eyes from the restless sleep. The errotic dreams were fine, it was more the soft, loving, domestic dreams that were getting to you. You’ve never seen yourself act like that with anyone before, and to be honest it was slightly unsettling. You splashed cold water onto your face to try and wake yourself up more before heading out of the bathroom.

 

Deciding to actually start your day, seeing as you could do whatever you wanted, you got dressed in simple clothes. Slacks and a long sleeve shirt with the beautiful First Order insignia on it. Slipping on shoes so your feet wouldn’t fall off due to frostbite, you made your way out of your room and into the gigantic halls. The atmosphere felt off, like someone was stalking the hallways that you didn’t want to run into. You shrugged the feeling off and made your way through the labyrinth that they called a base, trying to find the mess hall so you could get some sort of nutrients into you. Though I wouldn’t call the food they have here very nutrient. You smacked your lips together, your tongue already reeling from the assault on your senses that they called food. Just thinking about it was horrible, but unfortunately the growling from your stomach had to be silenced somehow.

 

Finally, as if by magic, you found the mess hall. It was bustling with troopers and officers the like. You felt so out of place, but tried to shove those feelings down. You grabbed a tray and got in line. You couldn’t help but shake the feeling that someone was watching you. You shook your head and walked forward. That was crazy, who would be watching you? Just a simple doctor who wanted to keep her head down and finish her contract so she could leave. Rolling your eyes at your thoughts, you looked at the food. Still repulsive, but there was some fruit! Joy, something edible. You reached forward and grabbed a few bowls of the stuff before paying and getting out of line. Looking around, everyone seemed to have their own little cliques. Why do people always have to group up? So inconsiderate of new people who don’t know anyone. You’d be damned though if you sat alone. Searching the crowd of faces, your eyes finally landed on someone familiar. An evil smirk made its way onto your face as you made your way over to the ginger in question. You set your tray down across from his and his… shiny companion.

 

“Look at you, eating with actual people! Are you sure you even eat? I hear demons don’t need food” You teased, sitting down. Hux scoffed at your comment.

 

“I am simply chatting with Captain Phasma” He nodded his head towards the shiny Stormtrooper. They were… very big. That’s saying something seeing as Hux himself is a good six feet. You reached your hand out towards them, going in for a handshake. You gave them a lopsided simple and introduced yourself. They did not seem very interested in who you were.

 

“Captain Phasma… charmed… to meet your acquaintance” the voice sounded feminine, but what with the voice modulator it was hard to tell, and you were, quite frankly, scared to ask.

 

_Cool… I have TWO friends now!_

 

Clearing your throat, you plopped a piece of fruit in your mouth, savoring the sweet taste and Hux and Phasma turned back to their conversation and ignored you. You leaned your cheek onto your hand and slowly got lost in thought.

 

This was a whole new place for you, but it seemed like it would be a nice new home for you. For now at least. You had to find a nice planet to retire on. Endor? Nah… pretty sure those Ewoks would just devour you, even though they look so soft and cuddly. Hoth? Definitely not, just as cold, if not more, than this frozen planet you were already on. Though maybe you could get a Tauntaun. Would they even survive out here? What do they eat? Maybe they would be way too much responsibility for you, you can not be responsible for things. D’Qar would be lovely… no, too much wilderness for your liking. Naboo? Yeah, Naboo seemed like the best lace for now. It didn’t align itself with either the resistance or the First Order, it has great lakes I could lounge at, and even has cities! Naboo it is!

 

“Is there something that is boring you, Doctor?” The harshness of that comment snapped you out of your day dreams. You looked at Hux, who looked annoyed for some reason.

 

“What?” You could see glare growing on his face, while his partner remained still. You wondered what they looked like underneath that helmet.

 

“I asked you about the progress of your assignment, but instead I get a measly head nod and you looking off into space” Wow he did not sound happy. You didn’t realise ignoring him would annoy him so much. A smile broke out onto your face.

 

“Didn’t know you wanted my attention so bad General. If one didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on me” You teased him. His face quickly went bright red as he tried to sputter out an excuse, but was failing miserably. You laughed and finished off your food, grabbing your tray and getting up.

 

“I’ll see you around!” You threw your head back and laughed, setting your tray down to be washed and leaving the mess hall.

Wandering the halls, you glanced at your watch.

 

_11:36_

 

You decided to go exploring, seeing what this base had to offer. Sneaking around quietly, you followed Stormtroopers onto their march, pretending to be one as you followed them. You grew bored of that quickly. You seemed to wander into a control room. Watching as people worked diligently to get their work done. You were oh so tempted to press one of the many flashing buttons. They were calling out to you, begging to be pressed. I mean… just one won’t hurt anybody?

 

You whistled quietly, hands behind your back like you weren’t doing anything, how you have gone unnoticed this long is a miracle. You sidestepped to the closest empty panel and sneakily reached your hand out to press one of the buttons. You were about to press it when the doors _swooshed_ open right next to you, startling you. You fell to the ground scared, but quickly composed yourself. You were ready to tell the person off when your words caught in your throat.

 

_I seriously have to stop meeting him like this or he’s going to think I have a death wish_

 

There he stood, in all his dark brooding glory, Commander Ren. It was hard to read him due to his mask, but if you could **feel** him scowling at you. Hastily you gave him a salute, keeping your mouth shut for once, a phantom ache in your jaw reminding you of the last time you talked to him. His helmet glanced you over, and your mind went into overdrive about how

 

_This is it, this is where I die! I had so much to live for, oh my god I’m going to die. I never even got to retire! Why do I have to be so nosy? Why can’t I mind my own business. I’m going to die! I never punched my brother in the face! I’ve always wanted to do that! Is there still time for that? Wait, where is he? I vaguely remembering him getting married and… HIM NOT INVITING ME, How DARE he! Who does he think he is?! I wonder if he has kids… am I an aunt! I’ve always wanted to be an aunt! I could get the kids a Tauntaun, they’d love--_

 

“ **_Shut up!_ ** ” his words were spoken so harshly it threw you off. Yeah you got lost in thought… but it’s not like he’s going to hear all of them, doesn’t he have control of when he hears people's thought?

 

“I… I haven’t said anything… Commander” You quickly added the last part, not daring to find out what would happen if you didn’t address him correctly. His stance was on edge, and quite frankly it frightened you. The whole control room was silent, all eyes were on you.

 

“ **_You’re so loud, it’ aggravating_ ** ” he growled, he literally growled. You gulped, watching your life flash before your eyes when you saw him reach for his lightsaber. This is it.

 

He yelled loudly and raised it over his head, you screwed your eyes tightly shut, bting your lip hard enough to taste blood. Suddenly you heard clanging and things being destroyed, but you didn’t dare open your eyes. It seemed to last an eternity, but finally you heard the crackling of his saber disappear. You opened one eye to survey what the hell just happened. The Commander was hunched over a destroyed control panel, breathing heavily.

 

_Someone has anger issues_

 

You saw him stiffen and cursed under your breath. Instead of raging out again though, he stormed out of the room. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in, and turned to face the other officers in the room. They were looking at you like you just escaped death, which you are pretty sure you just did. You cleared your throat.

 

“Carry on” You told them in your best authoritative voice. You turned and walked out of the room quickly making your way back to your quarters. You can’t believe what just happened. You could feel the blood pounding in your ears, your heart was ready to burst out of your chest. When you made it back to your room you realised you were shaking, full body shaking. You felt ready to burst into tears, but didn’t know why. Wait yes you do, you had a near death experience! So many emotions were going through you right now. You let out a loud scream and burst into tears, you needed to get these overwhelming emotions out somehow, and this was your best way.

 

After about an hour you composed yourself. You were strong! How dare he threaten you! You cursed him and swore that you would do anything in your power to get back at the Commander… but right now all you wanted was a hot shower and t take a nap. So that’s what you did. After your shower you changed into shorts and a tank top, crawling into bed. You just knew that the Angry Carrot would come pounding at your door and curse you out for basically destroying important things, but you didn’t care. You could worry about that later. You let out a small sniffle and buried yourself in your blankets and close your eyes. At least your dream guy wouldn’t treat you like that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever to write. Lost a little inspiration, being so focused on work and friends! But Tada! New chapter. I have an idea where I want things to go and I'm excited, and I actually kinda want to start another story with a different setting. Like a highschool AU? any thoughts on that! Thanks so much for reading, leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um… guy with amazing hair, I’m not doing anything”

_ “We have to stop meeting like this” Your lighthearted laugh filled the air with warmth and security. You always seemed to wake up somewhere with this man, whether it be a bed, a shower, a kitchen, or so many other places your mind has imagined you throughout the years you’ve had these dreams. Your question though seemed to throw off your companion. _

 

_ “What do you mean?” His voice was deep, but oh so smooth, like melted chocolate. His dark eyes, which you realised when shining in the sun were more of an amber color, cascaded down your barely covered body. Beautiful. Radiant. Perfect. Just a few words that popped into his mind whenever he laid eyes on you. _

 

_ “It’s strange you know. I know you, but I don’t actually know you,” your brows furrowed together deep in thought, trying to rack your brain together. How do you know him? How was he a lover yet a stranger at the same time? You were becoming more aware in these dreams, and with such little time, you had to ask these important questions or have them be lost forever in your subconscious.  _

 

_ “Darling, you’re losing me here,” he propped himself up on his arms and pushed a stray lock of hair out of your face, “How could you know me, but not know me?” _

 

_ “That’s exactly what I said” You flicked his big nose lovingly. You gazed at his face. It was blurry and clear at the same time. Or more like… when you’d gaze at a certain part of his face it would be clear as day, while the rest of his face remained hidden. Blurred from your vision. You looked into his eyes, seeing them shine so brightly, yet you couldn’t focus on anywhere else, almost as if something was blocking out the rest of your vision. You sighed, frustrated, closing your eyes.  _

 

_ “I feel as though you’re not telling me something” You were slightly agitated. How did you even end up in this room? Why have you been having these dreams and why did they start from the moment you stepped onto the Finalizer two years ago. A million questions were running through your mind.  _

 

_ Your partner could sense your distress. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, kissing the top of your head gently. He stroked your back, even though you were upset it sent tingles throughout your body. Everything he did, every time he touched you, anytime he even looked at you, it ignited a fire through you. _

 

_ “All in due time my darling… I want to enjoy this peace just a little longer” his arms tightened around you as if he was scared he would lose you at any moment. You sighed and relaxed in his arms, turning to face him. You held his cheek in your hand, stroking it with your thumb. This seemed so real, it felt real. Yet she knew this was all a dream. It was strange being aware of your dreams. _

 

_ “I think I’m falling in love with you…” you practically whispered. You felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing. _

 

_ “I know” _

 

You laid in bed, you were groggy… and thirsty, very very thirsty. Your room was pitch black. You smacked your lips as you sat up and rubbed your eyes which were still heavy with sleep. You glanced at  your bedside clock, those numbers would be the death of you. 

 

_ 03:47 _

 

That dream felt so long, yet you knew it wouldn't have lasted more than an hour. You were exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and physically. You somehow managed to stumble into the bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess, eyes were bloodshot, pretty sure that was some dried drool on your cheek. Throwing on the sink and gulping down water straight from the faucet. You drank like you had been deprived of water. Satisfying your thirst, you shut off the faucet and wiped your mouth. Running a hand through your mess of a hair you glanced back at yourself. This was pathetic! You were falling in love with a guy in your dreams! What kind of person does that? A crazy one. Oh my goodness, you were going insane. Then again, you’ve been on this new base for like… what, a month. You thought being on a ship in space was bad, maybe you were wrong about being on a planet. The only good thing about this was that you could step outside for fresh air. That’s what you needed, fresh air.

 

Stumbling back into your room you slipped on black sweats and a jacket. You opened your door and peaked out, wow there was… absolutely no one out here. What kind of base was Hux running? Like seriously, maybe you should talk to him about this. You snuck out, these lights were way too bright. You squinted to adjust to them. Why was this place so deserted? Shouldn’t someone be out here? Anyone? No one on guard? Oh wait, wait a minute… you think you saw someone… Oh stars, it was Hux with… someone?

 

“You cannot just destroy any panel you please!” He sounded pissed, you thanked the stars above it wasn’t you he was yelling at. 

 

“With the lack of competence in your troops, you should be lucky it is  _ ONLY _ the panels getting destroyed!” Okay, death threats, that’s always fun. Pushing your body against the walls you tried to stay hidden in the shadows. No one needed to know you were eavesdropping. Who’s Huxtable even talking too anyway.

 

“My troops are adequate,”  _ ppfffftt no they weren’t  _ “ if anyone around here is incompetent it’s you Ren”  _ the hell kind of name is Ren. Actually, why is Hux having a screaming match with someone at nearly four in the morning. _

 

“Ren what is wrong with—”

 

“Shut up, someone is here”  _ oh crap, your cue to leave… and you can’t move _

 

“Who are you? A spy? Part of the resistance?”  _ Oh stars oh stars oh stars this is your death for real this time. _

 

As if by magic you floated over to the two. It was Hux and… some guy with gorgeous hair, you needed to find out what conditioner he used. Hux didn’t look happy, I mean he never looks happy, but right now he looks beyond pissed. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at you slightly.

 

“Unfortunately this is not a spy… this is our residential doctor” The moment Hux said doctor, a flash of recognition flashed over the mystery mans face. Those eyes… how do you know them, they seem so familiar, yet you’re so sure you’ve never met this guy in your life. All of a sudden you had control of your body again and you stumbled forward slightly. His eyes burned into you, you felt very uncomfortable and small. You examined his face, everything seemed so surreal.

 

“You’re dismissed” The man said to Hux. How did he have the authority to dismiss Hux.

 

“And you,” oh god he was scary… and it slightly turned you on? What the hell. “You’re coming with me”

 

“You can’t just steal our doctor” Hux tried to argue but it was too late. He grabbed your arm harshly and you were basically dragged along with him. You were pretty sure you were going to be bruised by the morning. You weighed absolutely nothing, he was dragging you like a balloon oh my goodness. 

 

After what seemed like an endless maze of corridors you finally came to a sudden halt. He quickly punched in a code and the  _ swooshed _ open. He dragged you inside with him. Why was this guy so freaking strong. 

 

“Okay so, I was just on a middle of the night stroll, minding my own business and totally not eavesdropping or anything. I just wanted some fresh air, that’s all.” You put your arms up as a defense, curse you and your curious nature. The man was silent, he just seemed to be staring at you.

 

_ Okay, come on buddy, say something. You can’t just stare at me. _

 

“How are you doing that” He seemed to growl and pull at his hair slightly. He seemed on the verge of a breakdown, and you were trying to find the best way out of this situation.

 

“Um… guy with amazing hair, I’m not doing anything” I mean, you were right. Standing here and thinking of escape routes silently was nothing. You were innocent.

 

“Your thoughts, your thoughts are everywhere. Everytime I run into you, that’s all I can hear” He stormed up to you and grabbed your shoulders, shaking them.

 

“ **Who are you** !” 

 

“Okay first, stop shaking me, not cool buddy. Second, ow my arm, definitely going to be bruises there in the morning. Third, I don’t know you I’m just a doctor who happens to work on this base, because Hux is an ass and is keeping me here longer than my contract and putting off my early retirement like an ASS. And fourth, who am I? Who the hell are you? Dismissing Hux, dragging me around, destroying panels apparently?” you were agitated to say the least, it was almost probably five in the morning, and you were tired, and you really regretted trying to go out for fresh air.

 

“Who am I? I am the Commander of The First Order.” oh stars, third time meeting this guy and you freaking had to sass him. Maybe you do have a death wish?

 

“So who are you, and  **_why_ ** have you been in my dreams”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first star wars work, hopefully I actually update regularly. Feedback is great, thanks for reading!


End file.
